Indoor positioning often requires higher precision. The existing indoor positioning methods are mainly divided into two categories: radio signal-based positioning methods, and light signal-based positioning methods.
For the radio signal-based positioning methods, representative solutions at present are: a distance measurement information-based positioning method, a detection area-based positioning method, and a radio geographical distribution prior knowledge-based positioning method. The methods have a common disadvantage: as a radio signal is easily affected by an environment, positioning reference provided is not stable, thus leading to lower positioning precision.
For the light signal-based positioning methods, representative solutions at present are: specific optical characteristic of a target to be positioned-based positioning method, and a fixed reference object specific optical characteristic-based positioning method. The former has a specific requirement for a hardware function of a target to be positioned, the latter has a specific requirement for deployment of a fixed reference object, and thus both lead to obstacles to application popularization. In addition, the methods have a smaller positioning scale (including the number of targets to be positioned, the size of the positioning range and the like), which also limits their application ranges.